Hanyou No Hana
by Momoshiro17
Summary: NaruxInu Crossover. Summary on the inside. Kagome/OC


Title: Hanyou No Hana

summary: NaruxInu Crossover. After the war with Naraku Kagome is left alone with the tessagia, Inuyasha's neckless and the complete Shikon Jewel, she takes Kayde's place as Priestess of the villiage, but when the villiage is attacked by demons and Kagome gets injured, a half demon boy and his band of ninjas comes to the rescue and saves Kagome. It's Deja Vu for Kagome when the Shikon Jewel is broken and the shards are hidden all over the world, but this time it's not just one bad guy after the jewel, Both Orochimaru and Sasuke and his Team, Hibi are after it! And what happens when Kagome falls in love with this Half demon boy? Kagome/OC

anime: Naruto and Inuyasha

Rating: M

disclaimers: I own nothing but the characters I create, I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto unfortunately.

warnings: blood, foul lanuage.

Kagome sat quietly as she stood in front of her old friend's graves.

it had been at least a year since the war with Naraku, Kagome hadn't gone home since the begining, she couldn't go back, she had duties to perform here in the fuedal era, she was a presistess, just like she was made to do, being the reincarnation of the imfamous presistess Kikyo.

where was Kikyo now? no one knows, after the war she disappeared, being just an empty shell of dirt and clay, only surviving on souls, for all Kagome knew, Kikyo could be dead. Kikyo couldn't return to being human unless her soul wtich was Kagome's soul, came back to her body. in the begining of Kagome's misadventures, Kikyo almost did come back, but Kagome took her soul back, but Kikyo then suffered the life of a souless body of clay and dirt, the only thing keeping the fallen presistess alive were souls of the dead.

Kikyo had spoken to Kagome before the war with Naraku, Kikyo's words were what kept on, even now, confusing Kagome.

_Kagome you must live through this, i do not know what ye will do, but you have to live through this even if it means letting Inuyasha fall._

what did Kikyo mean? was Kikyo telling Kagome that no one would live through it? why did she tell her to live through the war even if it meant letting Inuyasha die?

well that is what happened, Inuyasha did die for the sake of Kagome and the Shikon Jewel, but as well her other friends that she had cherished from her misadventures with Inuyasha also fell, they were all gone, well Koga was alive but to where the wolf demon went was beyond her.

and then there was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother.

Sesshomaru, dispite his cold heart, had helped in the war, equpit with a new arm and his swords, he fought along side his half demon brother and his friends.

of course Sesshomaru was alive now, but he too, disappeared, not that he would have stayed and take care of Kagome anyway.

as for the old Preistess Kayede, she too was gone, though she had died of illness and Kagome had taken her place, since then.

Kagome herself had changed, her apperence was diferent from what she used to be.

she of course wore preistess clothing instead of her school uniform she always wore, she was stronger too, Inuyasha probably wouldn't agree, and still think of her as a helpless human, but of course he was gone, just like the wind.

Inuyasha...

the only things she had left of the cocky over protective half dog demon was his sword and the neckless that was made by Kikyo a long time ago, she remembed all those times she told him to sit, those times where he fell straight on his face into the ground from that command, the powers of the neckless, Kikyo had made it so she could at least keep the half demon under control, Kagome had found various uses for it, sometimes the command would accidently slip from her mouth, other times she would be angry with him and would say the command then storm off in anger.

Kagome softly smiled at the good memories of Inuyasha, even all those times when she would get into a fight with him over something stupid, or most likely over Kikyo.

Inuyasha did care about Kagome, he just didn't show it too much.

but there were moments where Inuyasha would show care and affection towards her, most likely when everyone else wasn't around.

Kagome in general, softly sighed at the memories of her fallen friends, as a tear softly fell from her face onto the ground, she missed them very dearly, she couldn't help but feel like there was something she could have done to keep them alive, she felt maybe she could have saved them, but she wasn't strong enough, she wasn't strong enough to protect and save those dear to her.

she kept the tessasaga with her, and the neckless, dispite how much she wanted to move on, she didn't want to completely forget, and Sango's bomerang was plunged into the ground as a tomb marker, the weapon it's self beateaned and nearly shattered, Miroku's staff of course was burried with him, as for Shippo the poor young fox, she had gathered up some of his toys and burried them with him. and for Inuyasha, she had given him flowers to rest among his grave every once in awhile and had burried the Shikon Jewel with his body, she knew that shikon jewel wouldn't bring him back, but she kept it there so no one could find it.

she thought back for a moment after the war, Koga had said something to her before he disappeared.

_Kagome, i know you cared about him, if you ever need anything, just find me, i won't be to far._

Kagome never did go look for the wolf demon, she was far to transfixed with her duties to protect the village.

she wondered if he ever realized that Ayame cared about him and was in love with him, she even though she knew Koga was in love with her, she knew that she couldn't go be Koga's mate, not because she wanted to be Inuyasha's, but because she knew Koga was meant to be with Ayame.

she sighed once more until she heard something not to far of distance. she turned to see a villiager running towards her, she knew that it couldn't be good so she stood up with her bow in hand.

"what is it?"

"Preistess Kagome, the villiage it's under attack by strange demons, we've tried to stop them but thier too strong, please help us!" he pleaded falling to his knees.

Kagome softly smiled at him, "of course i will help you."

she grabbed her container of arrows and went to the village as quick as her legs could carry her.

Kagome was growing tired and she was running out of arrows, and fast. why wasn't the demon dying yet, it seemed unaffected by her arrows and her powers.

**"I GOT YOU NOW!!!"**

the demon struck her across the chest she fell to the ground as blood seeped through the huge gash across her chest.

she clutched onto her wound, panting heavily, with a wound like this, death wasn't to far away from her, she weakly stood up, ready to face death, and reached for her last arrow and shot it at the demons heart before she fell fowards but someone caught her, thier body felt warm, she saw the demon fell as her vision blurred, by this person's aura she could tell that they were a half demon, her eyes slowly closed, muttering softly,

"Inu...yasha...."

then she blacked out.

there you have it. the frist chapter of Hanyou No Hana, rate and message!


End file.
